puedes arrepentirte, pero no cambiar las cosas
by yumi.butterflydark
Summary: en el momento en que te des cuenta, por un simple error habras perdido lo que mas apreciabas en este mundo, no era tu intencion hacerle daño pero las cosas ya estan echar y no seras capas de retroceder para evitar perderlo. advertencia:muerte de personaje


Diclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya  
setting: AU  
nota de la autora: perdón por las faltas de ortografía y también bueno es el primer fic largo que ago. bueno, tal vez no tan largos como otros pero para mi es lo mas largo que he escrito XD, bueno espero que le guste.

Las personas empezaban a marcharse una por una sin tener que mirar atrás, nadie dijo nada y en su camino a sus respectivos transportes el llanto desgarrador de algunos era lo único que hacía eco por los alrededores. Un hombre alto y rubio era uno de las pocas personas que se mantenía estático en su lugar, no le importo que estuviera lloviendo o que pronto iba anochecer pues este hombre leía una y otra vez el nombre escrito en la lapida frente suyo, buscando algún error que el nombre que se encontraba hay grabado era el de otra persona y no de esa persona en especial, aquella persona que vio frente a sus ojos marcharse para nunca más volver.

-no puede ser verdad…perdón…yo no….yo….Feliciano-

No muy lejos del hombre rubio se encontraba 3 figuras protegidos de la lluvia por los paraguas que llevaban, ellos observando la escena con mucha tristeza, entendían como se sentía su amigo y sabían que en estos momento sentían uno de los peores dolores que un ser humano puede sentir y que lo mejor que podían hacer ahora era dejarlo solo hasta que este decidiera marcharse, aun que eso preocupaba a cierto peliblanco pues temía que su hermano menor no decidiera nunca marcharse de allí y terminara enfermándose de pulmonía por dejarse estar bajo la lluvia.

-pobrecito, esto nunca debió haber pasado-dijo la única mujer del grupo

-pero paso y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo asumirlo-tras dicho esto por el hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, la única mujer del grupo lo quedo mirando de forma molesta

- Roderich ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así ahora? tu al igual que yo vimos crecer a Feliciano-

-eso no cambiara que se haya ido Elizabeth, odio estar de acuerdo con el señorito pero tiene razón, las cosas ya pasaron y así se van a quedar hasta que a nosotros nos llegue el final de nuestras vidas-

-el no merecía esto, aun era muy joven tenía un sueño por delante, no es justo porque él y no otro-

-¡ELIZABETH BASTA!, esto nos afecto tanto a ti como a los demás pero tienes que mantener la calma, mas ahora en que West es el mayor afecto en esto, sé que es doloroso saber que alguien a quien más aprecias allá muerte pero no puedo imaginar el dolor que se siente ver frente tus ojos como esa persona se extingue y uno no ser capaz de impedirlo- tras lo ultimo dicho por el peliblanco guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a observar al rubio

"_-fuera de aquí eres un inútil, ¿acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?-  
-vee~ pero Ludwig, yo solo quería…-  
-pero nada, podrías irte no quiero verte-"  
_

Ludwig solo quería llorar, lo que sentía era un profundo dolor más aun sabiendo que nunca va a poder reconciliarse de nuevo con su pareja y que por su culpa este había muerto, si tan solo en ese momento se hubiera detenido a relajarse un poco y darse cuento que Feliciano solo estaba tratando de ayudarlo y nada más que eso, el no merecía que se desquitaran con el de esa forma solo por un insignificante descuido a todos nos pasan nadie es perfecto después de todo.

4 años antes  
Fue en el penúltimo año de escuela cuando se conocieron, el día estaba completamente despejado sin ningún rastro de nubes, se podría decir que era un día caluroso pero no insoportable, se había corrido el rumor el día anterior de que un alumno del extranjero iba a ingresar a la escuela, un italiano para ser especifico, todos se veían emocionado por el nuevo alumno, esperaban con ansias conocerlo , el único que no mostraba interés en esto era Ludwig, nunca fue alguien que le interesara lo que hiciera los demás, prefería estudiar para sus asignaturas y leer un buen libro es por eso que no poseía grandes amistades, para el los demás eran simplemente compañeros nada mas, pero ese día algo iba a cambiar en la vida de Ludwig. Al momento en que entro el profesor en compañía del nuevo alumno, los ojos de este se detuvieron en los de Ludwig quien lo miraba fijamente, ninguno pudo explicar lo que paso en ese momento fue como si todo hubiera desaparecido a su alrededor y solo quedaran ellos dos. Pero a pesar de esa extraña sensación que sintieron al verse ninguno se hablo, hasta después de dos meses aproximadamente.

Había empezado a llover repentinamente, muchos no traían nada para cubrirse por lo que no le quedaba de otra que caminar de forma rápida para regresar a sus hogares lo más rápido posible, mientras que otros por casualidades de la vida siempre traen algún paragua entre sus cosas como Ludwig que siempre trataba de estar preparado a todo. Cuando el alemán estaba dispuesto para marcharse a su casa, en las puertas de la escuela vio parado al italiano, esperando que la lluvia se calmara un poco para poder irse seguro a su casa, Ludwig normalmente no lo tomaría mucha en cuenta pero por alguna razón cuando iba saliendo de la escuela se devolvió al sentir un pequeño grito de miedo por parte del nuevo alumno.

-¿estás bien?-

-vee~-Esa fue la segunda vez en la que sus miradas se cruzaron y esa extraña sensación se volvió a presentar tal como la primera vez- e... Si estoy bien, yo solo me asuste por el sonido del trueno-

-¿le tienes miedo a los truenos?-

-sí, y también a algunas otras cosas vee~-

-si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa para que no te sientas muy asustado y también para que no te mojes mucho, me di cuenta que no andas trayendo ningún paragua-

-vee~ ¿enserio?, gracias, pero no te molesta compartir tu paragua conmigo-

-no realmente-

-vee~ gracias e, perdón pero creo no saber tu nombre-

-Ludwig, ese es mi nombre-

-a que genial nombre, yo me llamo Feliciano-

Ludwig le dio una leve sonrisa por el cumplido, la cual Feliciano también le respondió con una sonrisa. Caminaron hasta la casa del italiano, que no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía Ludwig lo que era bueno porque la lluvia pareciera que no iba a parar por un buen rato por lo que no era muy recomendado tener que estar afuera. En el camino iban conversando, mejor dicho mientras que el italiano le hablaba sobre cosas triviales al alemán, este se dedicaba a escucharlo, nunca había sido muy bueno en establecer una conversa y solo contestaba cuando era necesario. Cuando llegaron a donde vivía Feliciano, este le agradeció por la gentileza de su nuevo amigo y entro a salvo a su casa mientras que el alemán se marchaba a su respectivo hogar. En el resto del camino Ludwig se pregunto a sí mismo por que fue capaz de devolverse por el italiano, lo normal en él, era evitar a los demás pues no le importaba lo que le llegara a pasar.

Después de ese día de lluvia ambos empezaron a establecer conversaciones cortas y breves pero con el tiempo esas conversación se volvían más largas e interminables, cuando Ludwig se dio cuenta, Feliciano se había vuelvo en su mejor amigo, siempre estaban juntos, tanto estudiando o yendo a pasear algún lado.

2 año antes  
en el segundo año de universidad fue cuando las cosas entre ellos se volvieron algo confuso, pese que aun seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, ninguno podía negar un nuevo sentimiento que empezó a surgir mientras que esta amistad se mantenía.

Ludwig entro a estudiar arquitectura mientras que Feliciano entro a estudiar para volverse un profesor de artes, y pese a que ambos estudiaban carreras distintas, además de estar en distintas universidades, habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos en lo que duraba sus años de estudio, ambos se complementaban en la tareas del hogar Feliciano se encargaba de la cocina y de que no faltara las cosas esenciales mientras que Ludwig se encargaba de mantener el orden, de fijar los horarios y de despertar a Feliciano cada vez que este se quedaba dormido.

Todo esto en apariencia se veía completamente normal y sin ningún problemas pero no era del todo cierto, en más de una ocasión existió una tensión difícil de romper que se formaba en las veces cuando el Italiano se metía a dormir en la misma cama con el alemán o cuando sus manos rozaban por accidente cuando querían recoger el mismo objeto, aparentaban que nada pasaba y continuaban con sus deberes, pero sabían que iba a tener que existir un momento en que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso. Y ese momento llego a fines de abril, ese día Ludwig se había atrasado en salir y por ende se le olvido el almuerzo que le había preparado el italiano, además del desayuno.

Iba aparentemente atrasado a la universidad aun que en realidad para el alemán llegar 5 minutos antes que empiecen las clases es tarde para él, ese día tenia prueba y según el profesor no la iba a dejar fácil pero tal vez solo eran palabras para asustar a los alumnos porque para Ludwig la prueba estaba demasiado fácil y logro terminarla a 10 minutos en que la empezó, la entrego y salió del salón para tomar aire fresco, le aburría tener que estar hay sentado esperando que los demás terminaran, prefería estar afuera del salón leyendo algún libro interesante, pero lamentable no pudo cumplir con su propósito por el hambre que empezó a sentir, fue ahí cuando se acordó que no había tomado desayuno y que había olvidado su almuerzo, se puso a revisar su cartera buscando algo de dinero para comprarse algún alimento pero lamentablemente andaba corto de dinero solo tenía lo necesario para poder devolverse a su hogar, se sintió algo molesto por su torpeza pero se le calmo al momento de sentir que alguien le tocaba la espalda, al darse vuelta se encontró con Feliciano extendiéndole un bolsa donde estaba su almuerzo y al parecer algunos otros bocadillos para comer.

-cuando me desperté me di cuenta que se te olvido y pensé que tal vez de nuevo no alcanzaste tomar desayuno por eso aproveche de comprarte algunos sándwich-

-ah, gracias- tomo la bolsa que le ofrecía el italiano y ahí fue de nuevo esa tensión algo incomoda al rozar sus manos – e, ¿no deberías de estar ya en tu clase?- el alemán traba de aligerar la tensión además que le pareció extraño que Feliciano estuviera por aquí a estas horas.

- ve~ aun no, mi clase empieza en 1 horas por eso aproveche este tiempo para venir a dejar las cosas- el italiano se veía levemente sonrojado por lo que trataba de mirar a otro lado para disimilarlo un poco

-¿qué te parece si nos sentamos a comer juntos?-

-vee~, no te preocupes por mí, yo ya comí y bueno yo…-

-al menos para conversar algo mientras estés aquí-

-de acuerdo-Ambos se dirigieron a una banca que se encontraba cerca del la entrada de la universidad. Feliciano le contaba sobre la clase que iba a tener y también sobre la nueva tarea que le habían dado el día anterior, por lo que después tendría que pasar a comprar algunos materiales para trabajar , mientras que el alemán lo escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar de comer su sándwich – ah? Ya debo de irme, después en la tarde te sigo contando el resto vee~ -

-espera Feliciano-

-vee~ que pasa Lud-

-e yo…bueno…yo –el alemán no quería que se fuera tan pronto de su lado por lo que por este deseo sintió como se empezaba a sonrojar y trato de mirar a otra parte para que su amigo no se diera cuenta - no es nada, nos vemos en la tarde-

El italiano se levanto de su asiento y se despidió con la mano mientras que se dirigía a la salida, Ludwig volvió a sentir ese impulso de detenerlo pero esta vez no tenía pensado en dejarlo en balbuceos. Se levanto también de su asiento y dejo la bolsa con su almuerzo en la banca mientras que el iba detrás del italiano y lo detenía para después darle media vuelta y besarlo. Esta acción tomo por sorpresa a Feliciano pero no demoro en corresponderle el beso y abrazar por el cuello al alemán para profundizar más el beso. Ambos estuvieron así por un buen tiempo, sin importarle que estuvieran en un lugar público o que pudieran meterse en problema por eso. Al separarse por la falta de oxigeno, se miraron a los ojos para luego volver a besarse pero este más corto que el anterior. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la universidad, aquel día Ludwig no regreso a sus clases, al igual que Feliciano que no asistió a la universidad, simplemente se dirigieron a su hogar ahora como parejas y no como amigos.

1 días antes  
Feliciano sabía que durante toda esta semana, Ludwig no ha estado muy relajado, lo había visto en varias ocasiones quedarse estudiando o haciendo proyectos de la universidad toda la noche y después a primera hora de la mañana, partir a la universidad. Es por esto que el italiano quería aprovechar este día que había salido temprano de la universidad para prepararle la comida favorita del alemán, deseando que de esta forma al menos se anime un poco más y se pueda relajar. Termino de picar algunas papas y las dejo hervir a fuego lento mientras él se iba arreglar la mesa para servir, todo iba bien hasta que por un descuido termino tropezando, trato de afirmarse en el mantel de la mesa pero solo provoco que todo lo que estaba allí cayeran junto con él al suelo, cuando se levanto para poder recoger las cosas caídas se dio cuenta que en medio del desastre se encontraba la maqueta de Ludwig, aquella maqueta en la que ha estado trabajando más de un mes, se sintió desesperado y trato de arreglarla un poco pero al parecer solo empeoraba mas la cosa, se sintió frustrado al sentir que ahora le había provocado más trabajo a Ludwig. Se separo del trabajo para evitar arruinarlo más y se dirigió a la cocina para apagar el fuego, pero no había alcanzado a dar un pie en la cocina cuando sintió como la puerta se abría, se voltio solo para ver como Ludwig miraba perplejo su maqueta para después llevarse una mano su cara mientras que en voz baja trataba de contar hasta diez para evitar estallar pero no funciono porque al poco rato quito su mano de la cara para mirar furioso al italiano y dejar estallar todo su estrés sobre su él.

-te dejo solo y terminas provocando un caos-

-ve Ludwig lo siento no fue mi intención déjame ayudarte a arreglarlo-

-nein, solo vas a provocar más caos aun-

-pero Lud...-

-fuera de aquí eres un inútil, ¿acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?-

-vee~ pero Ludwig yo solo quería…-

-pero nada, podrías irte, no quiero verte-

-vee~-

-ahora además de tener de tener que estudiar voy a tener arreglar mi maqueta, ¿qué haces aun hay parado? ¿No había dicho que te fueras?-De los ojos de Feliciano empezaron a brotar lagrimas que obviamente fueron ignoradas por Ludwig, y sin más que decir o hacer se marcho de la casa. Anteriormente habían tenido discusiones pero eran por detalles insignificante que en realidad no merecía llamarse discusión, por lo que al poco minuto todo quedaba como si nunca paso nada y nunca antes ninguno de los dos se había levantado la voz al otro, pero esta vez era diferente.

Ludwig empezó a recoger lo que quedaba aun esparcido en el suelo, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir el ruido de algo derramarse, se dirigió a la cocina y vio que en la olla donde se estaba cocinando las papas estaba hirviendo y el agua se empezaba a rebalsar. Apago el fuego y se quedo mirando por un rato todo lo que Feliciano estaba preparando, de inmediato se sintió culpable por haberle gritado, el italiano había estado tratando de animarlo con su comida favorita y el sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones le grito, lo llamo inútil y lo echo.

Dejo las cosas como estaban, después podría venir a ordenarlas pero ahora lo importante era alcanzar a Feliciano y disculparse. Al salir de la casa no sabía realmente que dirección se había ido el italiano, así que se dejo a guiar por instinto, rezando en que había tomado el camino correcto.

No había pasado más de 15 minutos corriendo, cuando por fin había encontrado a Feliciano, se encontraba cruzando la calle con la mirada baja mientras que uno de sus brazos trataba de limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que aun quedaba en su rostro.

-¡FELICIANO!-el mencionado detuvo su caminata para buscar al que le pertenecía la voz que lo acababa de llamar. Ludwig se alegro de haberlo encontrado pero esa felicidad cambio drásticamente al darse cuenta que la luz del semáforo cambio y como un vehículo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el italiano.-¡FELICIANO MUEVETE DE HAY!- trato de correr lo más rápido de lo que sus piernas podían pero ya era tarde. Antes sus ojos como si repentinamente todo se volviera en cámara lenta vio claramente como el vehículo se estrellaba sobre el cuerpo del italiano, y como este se elevo en el aire para luego caer de forma brusca en el pavimento.

Ludwig por un momento sintió como sus piernas le iban a fallar pero logro mantenerse de pie para ir donde se encontraba el italiano, rezaba que no le hubieran hecho mucho daño, que estuviera con vida, pero ver aquel cuerpo reposando sobre su propia sangre no le daba muchas esperanzas. El alemán se dejo caer unas ves que estuvo alado del italiano, lo abrazo mientras que con su mirada buscaba alguna señal de vida en el rostro de Feliciano, pero solo se estaba engañando diciendo que tras semejante impacto hubiera salido ileso.

-Feli, responde por favor… ¿Feli?- trato de moverlo un poco esperando que reaccionara, que estuviera inconsciente, que abriera sus ojos y pudiera escucharle un vee~ -Feli…¡FELICIANO!- no se había dado cuenta el momento en que llego la ambulancia y trataba de separarlo del cuerpo del italiano, Ludwig no pensaba soltarlo por nada del mundo, por lo que los paramédico viendo que el alemán no accedería en soltar el cuerpo por lo que solo se aferraba mas a él mientras lloraba y gritaba, no encontraron otra opción que anestesiarlo y llevárselo junto con el cuerpo al hospital.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 3 horas para que el alemán despertara, aun se sentía bajo los efectos de la anestesia por lo que decidió no tener que levantarse de donde estaba y solo fijar su mirada en el blanco techo, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación o en algún lugar conocido, trato de recordar que había pasado antes de que perdiera el conocimiento pero por alguna razón no lograba recordar nada claro, simplemente algunos voces y figuras que no lograba reconocer. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio dejando entrar a un hombre albino de ojos rojos que le era imposible de olvidar.

-¿bruder?-

-West, que bueno que hallas despertado, ¿Cómo te sientes?- por alguna razón en el rostro del albino, no estaba esa sonrisa burlona que lo identificaba, sino a cambio existía una expresión de tristeza y preocupación.

-eh, bien, solo que no logro reconocer en donde estoy-

- estas en el hospital-

-¿en el hospital?, bruder ¿que paso?, no logro recordar nada- Ludwig se llevo una mano a su frente por el dolor que empezaba a sentir al tratar de recordar.

-¿estás seguro que no lograr recordar que paso?- Gilbert no se atrevía en decirle lo que hace poco se había enterado por temor a como racionaría su hermano, pues a pesar que sabía que Ludwig era alguien de carácter fuerte, ya suponía el por qué tuvieron que anestesiarlo.

-seguro, todo me parece tan confuso, lo único que logro recordar con claridad haber discutido con Feliciano, espera, ¡FELICIANO DONDE ESTA! TENGO QUE HABLAR CON EL- al mencionar al italiano se sintió algo desesperado e igual que Gilbert que no lograba encontrar las palabras precisas para lo que le debía decir a su hermano

-el…bueno el- Ludwig al ver como Gilbert esquiva su mirada e igual que cerraba los puños con fuerzas le hiso sentirse asustado, dudando en que tal vez debería de escuchar la respuesta – west… el ha muerto en el accidente, tu estas aquí porque tuvieron que anestesiarte debido al shock que sufriste- al ver la cara que había puesto el alemán mas joven, se arrepintió al instante en tener que haberle dicho –lo siento-

-je… bruder, ¿es broma cierto? No deberías de hacer ese tipo de broma- Ludwig trataba de buscar en el rostro de su hermano alguna señal que era solo una simple broma de mal gusto pero al darse cuenta que del rostro del mayor se deslizaban unas cuantas lagrimas, se convención de que no estaba mintiendo, al instante logro recordar lo que había pasado, de cómo había salido a buscar al italiano, de cómo este claramente se estrellaba contra el vehículo y de como el alemán sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo inerte mientras lloraba y gritaba su nombre- no, ¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA MENTIRA, EL NO PUEDE HABER MUERTO!-

Presente  
No quería creer nada de lo que hubiera pasado, simplemente deseaba que todo esto fuera una simple pesadilla y que al despertar el italiano estuviera hay acostado a su lado para poder abrasarlo, besarlo y decirle una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero la lluvia que sentía caer sobre él, le decía claramente que esta era la realidad, que no sería capaz de volver a ver ni sentir a aquel italiano risueño nunca más en esta vida.


End file.
